Love Is
by prettylocks111
Summary: The spark was always there, never fading...they just didn't know what to do with it. Or maybe they were afraid of it. Logan/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to start 2012 off with a new story. I wanted to take a break from the Conflicting Emotions/Heartless world, but I still love those stories, too(: I'm really excited for this and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>They were broken.<p>

Yes, they'd agreed to be just friends. Yes, they'd ended their relationship many months ago, but that didn't make the pain go away. It didn't stop them from loving each other. It didn't make the passion they felt for one another disappear. The spark was always there, never fading...they just didn't know what to do with it.

Or maybe they were _afraid_ of it.

It was no secret to their circle of close friends, or anyone else at the Palm Woods, that Logan and Camille obviously still held each other's hearts, refusing to let go. The reason for this was something that no one would ever fully understand but the two of them. They had given up on denying their feelings, pretending that they were content with being_ friends._ Everyone around the pair encouraged them, telling them to go after one another before they lose each other...or do the thing that they'd been hearing for far too long, the words that haunted their minds.

_Move on. _

Such simple words. _Move on. Go after him._ _Let her go. _So why couldn't they act on them?

It just wasn't that simple of a concept to them. There was so much more to it...so much bubbling under the surface that had yet to spill over.

It wasn't that they didn't want to be in a stable relationship with each other, that's what they wanted more than anything. They were just simply afraid of what might happen if they ever got back together.

Take Logan, for example. Level headed, the voice of reason, indecisive. He'd been on numerous amounts of dates with other girls, but it never seemed to work out because the girls that he was into would be turned off by his logical way of thinking, his passion for math and physics. Either that, or they would ditch him to flirt with one of his three best friends. He didn't show it much, but those things hurt him a lot more than the people around him thought it did. He felt...incomplete, like something was missing. Sure, he loved Carlos, James and Kendall, and it was still unbelievable to him that he had such amazing people in his life...but they'd never really, _truly_ understand him. He was a little more sensitive than the other guys...easier to break. Maybe that was why he was such a target to bullies at school, because he'd _let_ them treat him any kind of way. He had gotten used to it, he hadn't let himself care anymore. What he didn't like, though, was his friends always feeling like they needed to step in and defend him every time someone shoved him or gave him a snarky comment. He didn't like being treated like some helpless puppy. He could take care of himself.

All of that changed when he and his best friends moved to L.A. to become a singing group. He'd found a passion in singing. He felt like such a different person when he was recording or performing onstage. He had found a sudden sense of drive and confidence. But more importantly, he'd gained more pride in himself. Even his friends had noticed that he had started to break out of his shell more and more as each day went by. It amazed them.

And even through all of the craziness and stereotypes in Hollywood, Logan had managed to grow closer and closer to the one girl that had caught his eye ever since he moved into the Palm Woods almost two years ago.

Camille.

Of course, her crush she'd had on him had freaked him out a bit, but the more he got to know her, he started to find her behavior more and more...endearing. She wasn't as insane as people percieved her to be. She was just passionate about whoever and whatever she loved, and she knew what she wanted. And when Camille wanted something, she always went after it full on, and gave as much effort as she could into getting it. Her passion was something that Logan has never seen before. It was something he'd never had in himself. He admired her spirit. He'd become extremely attracted to her personality. Logan thought it was beautiful. He thought _she_ was beautiful.

He found himself more drawn into her the more frequently he saw her. Who wouldn't be? She had big, sparkling brown eyes that made him feel like they were the only ones in the room when he was talking to her, a silky, perfect mane of curls atop her head, a cute, small nose, a gorgeous pair of lips, an amazing smile...and the list just goes on and on in Logan's mind that seemed to always get jumbled up whenever he thought of the brunette beauty.

So after months of failed attempts at asking her out, almost being torn away from her twice, and riding on a fake horse to get her attention, Logan and Camille were finally _together_. They were a couple, an item, and everyone couldn't have been more happy for them. Their relationship was so...simple. Everything just seemed to fall right into place for the two of them. They understood each other, listened to one another, and respected and adored one another more than words could express. They completed each other, evened one another out...introducing each other to new things...showing each other things from their perspective. Logan was on cloud nine when he was with Camille, and he was falling in love with her. He'd never been in love before, and the idea of it frightened him. Everything was moving so fast in their relationship the closer the pair got, and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready to let her in yet.

After having the best two weeks of his life with Camille, his thoughts of it being all too good to be true were brought to the surface. She'd cheated on him. _With James. James, _of all people. Both he and Camille had told him over and over again that the kiss had meant nothing to either of them and that they'd never do anything to hurt him, but Logan still couldn't help but feel betrayed. Stabbed in the back. All of this had reminded him way too much of the way he was treated back in Minnesota, and he couldn't let that happen to him again. He didn't want to feel unhappy. That was only half of the issue, though.

What he was also afraid of was falling in love with Camille, and getting hurt _another_ time. So what did he do? He broke up with her. He _thought _that this would be best for him. He _thought _he would eventually get over her, but as the days went on, Logan slowly started to realize that he had made possibly the biggest mistake of life.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you just need closure," Jo suggested from the other line of Camille's cell phone. It had been about seven months since Jo had moved from Hollywood and to New Zealand to shoot the new Chauncy Jackson film for three years, and the two friends had made it a point to keep in touch while they were apart. They couldn't bear not talking to each other for too long.<p>

Camille bit her lip in thought. "You think so?"

Jo laughed. "Camille, _you're_ the one who called_ me_ saying that you wanted to get over him," she replied.

Camille nodded even though Jo couldn't see her. "I know," she said sadly.

"Look, Camille, I'm not saying that you have to do anything you don't want to do, but lately, it seems that Logan has been acting like a jerk to you. It's like he only wants you when it's convenient for him. He doesn't want you, but he doesn't want anyone else to have you. Or maybe he does want you, he just doesn't have the guts to say so. You know how he is," Jo says.

Camille nodded again. "Yeah, I do."

Jo sighed. "I just want what's best for you, Cami. No matter how many facade's you put on, ever since you and Logan broke up...you haven't been the same, Cam. The crying every week, all the empty relationships...baking more than normal. You can't keep putting yourself through all of this pain. I just want you to be happy, and maybe, after you get some closure, you can finally get over him. You can't let one guy control your life and get in the way of your happiness," she said.

Camille sighed, shifting on the bed so that her head was resting on her hand. "Logan isn't j-"

"Just any guy. Yes, I know Camille. It sounds like you don't really want to get over him, you just don't want to be hurt anymore. Don't runaway from your problems, just tell him how you feel. You never know, he might want to be with you just as much, or more than you want to be with him. Maybe you're just looking for something that's right in front of you," she said, hitting a soft spot in Camille. God, she missed her so much.

Jo did have a point. For the past week Camille had been doing a very good job at avoiding Logan. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but there had been an ache forming in her heart that she didn't know what to make do of. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't. She was tired of hanging out with him, struggling not to pass the line of being friends when she and everyone else knew she wanted more. She was overwhelmed by the passion she felt for him, so she thought the best way to dodge doing something she might regret later, like jumping him and kissing him senseless, was avoiding him.

"Camille?" Jo's voice broke her from her thoughts. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Jo," Camille said, running a hand through her hair.

"How...How are you doing? You aren't lonely, are you?" Jo asked. She had been feeling a little guilty for leaving her best friend behind.

"I'm fine, Jo. I have the guys, and this new girl Lucy moved in a couple months ago. She's pretty cool," Camille says, cracking a small smile.

Jo sighed. "I miss you, Cami."

"I miss you, too," Camille replied.

"Listen, Camille, we have to start shooting early tomorrow so I have to go. I'll call you soon, okay? I promise," Jo said.

Camille nodded. "Alright. Good night and good luck, Jo.

"Remember what I said Camille, closure," Jo says. Camille rolled her eyes playfully, but she could tell that Jo was serious.

Camille sighed. "I will. Goodnight, Jo."

"Night, Camille."

* * *

><p>After some thought, Camille sat up and walked to her door confidently, checking her hair in the mirror before heading out. She then stood in front of apartment 2J nervously. Talking to Logan was always so easy for her. They could tell each other anything, but there was still so much that they haven't really put out in the open to each other. They couldn't just bottle up their feelings forever. At least Camille knew she couldn't.<p>

Just when she'd built up the courage to even knock on the door, it was swung open by Carlos. She thought he looked happy to see her, to say the least. Her thoughts were confirmed when he pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Cami!" he exclaimed, spinning her around as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Hi, Carlos," Camille said, unable to contain her small laugh. His energy was so contagious. She loved that about him. He was always fun to be around.

He stepped aside and led her to the kitchen where James and Kendall could be seen. They lit up when they saw her.

"Hey Camille," they said simultaneously.

Camille smiled, waving at them.

"So, how've you been, Camille?" Kendall asked, giving her a warm hug. "We've barely seen you all week." James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

It hadn't occurred to Camille that avoiding Logan would also mean avoiding Kendall, James, and Carlos, seeing as they were almost always together.

"Camille?" James asked, taking the brunette from her thoughts.

Camille shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just...is Logan around?" she stuttered as the three boys gave each other knowing looks.

"What?" she asked.

James smirked. "Have you been avoiding our little Logie? He's been kind of upset because you've barely even looked at him this past week," he stated.

Camille's heart sank. "Really?" she asked.

"It's true," Kendall confirmed. "He'll be really happy to see you. Are you mad at him or something?"

Camille sighed. "No, I'm not. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, but I really need to talk to him," she says, biting her lip lightly.

"He's in his room," Carlos said, noticing the nervous but worried look on her face as he gestured to the hallway behind her.

Camille nodded. "Thanks, Carlos," she says as she makes her way to the hallway.

"We'll be in the lobby if you need us," James called from behind her.

After Camille heard the front door click shut, she continued down the hall until she got to her destination. The door was already open, so she decided to just walk in.

"Logan?" she called softly, looking around the bedroom, only to realize that he was no where to be found. She heard some rustling coming from the bathroom and figured that she would just wait for him to get out.

Camille's eyes wandered the room, taking in every feature in it until she heard Logan's voice.

"Camille?" he asked, sounding surprised. Camille spun around to face him, taking in his appearance. He wore a simple blue v-neck and black board shorts. His hair was slightly damp as it flopped onto his face perfectly and Camille could tell he'd just gotten out of the shower. She thought he'd never looked better.

"Hi," Camille replied quietly.

Logan gave her a sweet crooked smile as he sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the empty space next to him. Camille nervously walked over to him and sat down, not looking at him in the process. Logan frowned at this and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Camille? Are you okay? You've been acting...different this past week. I would have asked what was wrong sooner, but you haven't been answering any of my texts, and every time I see you, you run away like you're afraid of me," he says. "Did I do something wrong, Camille? I-I've missed you," he said softly, the hurt in his voice making Camille turn her head, being greeted by Logan's chocolate brown orbs. It felt like he was staring into her soul, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She hated how he could do this to her. She had come here with a purpose, but the more she looked into Logan's eyes, the more she forgot what she had planned to say.

Camille quickly pushed her feelings to the back of her mind and took a deep breath. Before she could speak, her breath caught in her throat when she felt a callused hand running through her hair. She looked up at Logan again to see that the hurt expression in his eyes had turned into admiration. Since Camille couldn't talk at the moment, she decided to relax into his touch, continuing to stare up at him, drinking in his features. He was so gorgeous and sweet, sometimes Camille wondered if he was even real. He was just too perfect.

"Logan?" Camille whispered.

"Mmhm?" Logan replied softly, giving her his full on attention.

"I...I..." Tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly scooted away from Logan so that she was on the other end of the bed, burying her face into her hands as she let her tears flow freely. She didn't want Logan to see her like this...broken and helpless. Why couldn't she just say it? It seemed so easy when Jo had explained it to her.

Logan looked at her, worried. He wasn't sure if he should try and comfort her or not, seeing as when he did the first time she broke down into tears. He wanted to make her feel better, but it seemed like he was the one that was hurting her. He hadn't seen her smile in weeks. He wished she would tell him what was going on, seeing as she had barely said two words to him since she came in the room. Stripping away his doubts, Logan moved so that he was next to Camille again and lifted her face up. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, with a few locks of dark hair over her face. He was concerned. He'd never seen her like this before. She looked so...breakable. Her eyes held so much emotion that it made him want to cry.

Camille sniffled as her eyes met his, and suddenly, her lips were on his, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. It had happened so fast, and their minds were in a jumble. Logan started to pull away, thinking that he shouldn't be kissing her while she was so vulnerable, but when Camille cupped his face in her hands and maneuvered into his lap, it was almost impossible to deny her.

This was the big issue. They didn't express their feelings for each other with words, they did it physically. Both were so impulsive and sensitive that kissing seemed like the easiest way to let out their desire for one another without worrying about rejection or getting hurt. They were still afraid to take that big step and be a couple again.

The aura in the room had quickly transitioned from awkward to steamy in a matter of minutes. Camille's hands were attached in Logan's soft tresses, as Logan's hands roamed over her body, the smacking of their lips and the soft moans being the only sounds in the apartment.

Camille lightly pushed Logan backwards onto his bed as she continued to kiss him passionately, melting as Logan's soft lips moved against hers.

They didn't speak. They'd created their own language. They got their points across to each other by kissing each other fervently, shivering in each other's touch, daringly biting on one another's lips and burying their hands into each other's hair.

It wasn't the best way to handle things, but it worked for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Confused? Yeah, well, it probably lacks focus. I might edit it later. Anyways, the majority of this story is going to be Logan and Camille expressing their emotions physically, so I'm not sure how graphic this story might get. Don't worry, though. They'll be together...eventually. So, since I don't want you guys to be bombarded with Logan and Camille making out in most of the chapters, I need a sub plot. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear from you. I already have a lot planned for this story, and I'm super excited. You'll get to see how Logan and Camille's relationship evolves throughout the story. I just wanted to write something that delves deeper into Logan and Camille's relationship. So, tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in the story if you want(:**

**-I probably won't update this until next weekend, seeing as next week is exam week (Ugh...) so I'll talk to you guys soon, and I'm really excited to see BTR on Ellen on monday, because I watch her show almost every day after I get home from school...okay, I'm done rambling. Read and review please(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (:**

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should give up yet," Camille says to the boy sitting across from her, sipping from her mango smoothie. She and James were hanging out in one of the large tents by the pool. James had asked Camille for advice on how to get Lucy to notice him as more than a friend. Camille hesitated to help him, thinking that it would just create a mess, but when she realized that James had genuinely grown to care for her, she couldn't reject him.<p>

James sighed. "Yeah, but..." He shifted in his seat so that he was looking at Camille directly. "It's been _months _ now and she's made it crystal clear to me that she doesn't want to be anything other than friends. Heck, I don't think we're even _that,_" he said.

Camille nodded. "I know, but no matter how many death glares she gives you, I can tell you this...she likes you, James."

James' hazel eyes brightened in surprise. "She does?"

"Of course she does."

"Then why hasn't she told me that? I mean, she knows I like her. She does know I like her, right?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

Camille laughed lightly. "Believe me, she knows," she said. "Listen James, Lucy's boyfriend cheated on her a while back. She's a strong girl, but she's had trouble trusting guys since then, and you being the "Palm Woods Player" hasn't exactly changed her opinion of you. If you want her, you have to let her know that you care about her and that you would never hurt her. Make her feel secure," Camille suggested.

"You really think that will work?" James asked.

Camille shrugged. "Maybe not right away. Lucy's tough, but she's still a_ girl_. You just have to pursue her, and I promise you she'll give in. The sooner the both of you are willing to let go of this image you've created for yourselves, the sooner you'll be together," she says as she rests her chin on her hand, playing with the straw in her cup.

James looked offended. "What 'image?'"

Camille rolled her eyes. "The pretty boy of Big Time Rush who's in love with his hair and can get any girl he wants?" she says with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, first of all Camille, none of this," he gestures toward "The Face" elaborately. "Is an image. It's who I am," he says, pulling out a mirror and fixing his hair, only further proving Camille's point.

Camille gave him an annoyed look. "You see, James?_ That's_ what I'm talking about. If you always show girls the conceited side of you, you'll never be in a _real_ relationship. Like I said, show Lucy the caring side of you that I know and love. It doesn't mean you have to change who you are," she explained, feeling accomplished when James put away his mirror guiltily.

"You're right. Thanks, Camille," he says sincerely.

"Anytime." Camille grinned. She stood up from her chair, depositing of her empty plastic cup in the process. "I think I'm gonna head up to my apartment. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

James smiled in her direction. "Later Cam."

Camille turned around and made her way to the lobby, letting out a tired sigh as the elevator traveled her up to her apartment. It had been a relatively long day and all she wanted to do at this point was curl up in a ball in her bed, watching old movies until she fell asleep.

When she landed in front of her door, she fished around her bag for her keys. Before she could pull them out, she felt a pair of hands grip her hips. She gasped in shock, but she knew who it was.

"Hey," Logan's sweet voice rang in her ears, instantly soothing her. Camille turned around, Logan's hands still placed on her waist. She studied him. His tiny lopsided grin was warm, but his eyes displayed something else. She had come to know that look in his eyes pretty well for the past couple weeks, and she loved it. She loved feeling wanted, and she loved being the only one to bring out the lustful side of the dark haired genius.

The two brunettes locked eyes, Camille's body instinctively pressing onto Logan's. "Hi," she whispered, knowing that the look in her eyes now mirrored Logan's.

Logan leaned his head down to drop a tender kiss on Camille's neck, his cold lips on her warm skin sending an icy burn throughout her body.

"I missed you today," he says softly, placing another gentle kiss on Camille's now flushed cheek. Logan regretted his words for a split second. Although he had a seductive demeanor, he'd regretted letting one of his true feelings slip. He _had_ missed her. Ever since she'd kissed him in his bedroom the couple of weeks before, he'd craved her presence more and more. He was addicted to her, it seemed. He wasn't complete without Camille's touch, her smell, her kisses, her everything. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

"I-I missed you too," Camille whispered as Logan continued to place tender kisses all over her exposed dewy snow white skin along her face and neck. He paused when his lips got dangerously close to hers, her breath mixing with his. Logan glanced up at her eyes for a second, and before he could connect their lips, Camille placed her hand lightly on his chest.

"Not out here," she said softly, nearly forgetting that they were in the middle of the hallway. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Logan's to take out her keys and unlock the door.

As soon as the two of them were in the apartment with the door clicked shut, Logan had pinned Camille to one of the walls in the small foyer, her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Not being able to control himself any longer, he joined their lips together in a passionate kiss, letting his hands do as they pleased as they lost themselves in her dark curls.

_I love you._

Logan's hands caressed Camille's creamy legs, enjoying how smooth they were as he sucked her bottom lip between his. He repeated this action for several seconds, and when a tiny whimper escaped from Camille's throat, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands felt up her curves, feeling the kiss deepen as Camille pulled him closer to her, locking her arms around his neck.

_I miss you._

Logan's lips traveled to her neck. His arms encircled her waist, keeping her in place as he repeatedly licked and nipped at the exposed skin.

_I want you._

Logan spoke to Camille through his lips, and the soft sighs and moans that emitted from her throat told him that she felt the same way, that she understood. This was out of the ordinary from what they had been doing the past couple weeks. Their kisses were usually soft, slow, and full of passion. These kisses, however, were more urgent, full of want and need.

Logan suddenly broke away from her, immediately regretting it when he saw Camille's dark, lustful eyes staring back into his own. He shook his desires out of his head and pulled himself together as he sat the petite brunette back down onto the floor, stepping a good couple of feet away from her as he avoided her eyes.

_What just happened?_

He'd never let himself lose control like that. This was a different side of Logan that he wasn't sure he wanted to embrace. He'd scared himself. He'd never felt this way before. Then again, Camille made Logan feel a lot of things. She was the only one that could bring out sides of him that he didn't even know existed. That's why he'd fallen in love with her. He was flustered by what Camille could do to him.

"Logan?" Camille asked, concerned. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he took a step back, moving towards the door.

"I gotta go, Camille," he says, taking one more look at Camille's hurt expression before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. I would have added more but I thought it would be a good idea to stop it here. Anyways, this week has gone by so slowly and I'm so glad it's over. Exam week is extremely stressful, along with my other pointless problems...**

**So, fanfiction has been begging me to come back to their website all week, so as soon as I got home from school, I typed this. I actually wrote this when I had to sit in a cafeteria for two hours because I only had one exam that day...Anyways, I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it. I'll post the next chapter of "Heartless" sometime this weekend(: **

**-Good night everyone(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (:**

* * *

><p>Logan repeatedly tapped his pencil lightly onto his wooden desk, trying his best to focus on the clock towards the front of the classroom. This was getting to be a difficult task for him, since he could practically<em> feel<em> Camille's eyes boring into the side of his head. Logan knew it seemed wrong to just flat out ignore Camille in this manor, even going as far as switching seats with James so that he wouldn't have to sit right next to her, but he wasn't ready to face her yet. He wasn't ready to try and explain what had happened the other week. But most importantly, he couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. If he looked at her, he would cave. Cave into her beauty, cave into her hurt...but inviting brown eyes. And Logan knew that if he caved, Camille would surely have control of his heart again. His mind would become completely consumed of her...just plain _wanting her_. Mind, body, and soul. Camille had become a drug to Logan. She had him hooked, and he would never be sane until he was touching her, kissing her, or making her tremble under his touch. She drove him crazy.

Logan groaned. There was no fighting this for too long. He knew he would have to talk to her sooner or later. His heart wouldn't let him stay away from her for long time periods, no matter what his mind wanted. After all, here he was, thinking about _not thinking _about Camille. He just hoped that he would have enough time to figure out if he _liked_ the intensity of he and Camille's relationship. He knew deep down that he liked...even _loved_ kissing Camille, but Logan liked to think that he had enough self control as to not want to pin Camille against the wall and let his body control whatever happened next. It just seemed so outside of himself. It wasn't just that he was afraid of his lust...but what if it went further than that? With the way he and Camille had been acting last week, it was certainly possible. It was as if a fire had been lit somewhere in their hearts last week, making it nearly impossible for them to keep their feelings that they felt for each other bottled up, the way they always have. He was getting frustrated with the entire ordeal.

_What changed?_

Those were the last thoughts that briefly lingered in his mind as the last bell of the day rang. Logan reacted almost robotically to the sound, hopping off of his seat quickly and taking fast steps out of the small classroom. He knew Kendall, James, and Carlos would find his behavior odd, but he figured he would explain...or try to explain himself...when he saw them later at the crib.

Logan had just rounded the corner that led to his apartment when a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Logan?" the voice asked.

The short haired brunette paused before he took in a deep breath and continued his stride to apartment 2J. She couldn't see him since he was around the corner, so if he could just get to his door quick enough...

"Logan," the voice repeated. This time, however, the voice's tone mirrored disbelief, like Logan had hurt them. It had a strain to it that made Logan instinctively turn around.

His heart almost split in two when Camille's eyes met his. By the way her eyes were misty with tears that she refused to let fall down her cheeks, Logan knew she knew he had heard her the first time she called his name, and he immediately felt like a complete idiot.

"You know what one of my biggest pet peeves is, Logan? When I say something to somebody, and I_ know _they heard me, but they ignore me anyway," Camille stated. Her words were fiery, but her voice was small.

Logan didn't know how to respond to her. He could do nothing but stare at her like the idiot he felt like in that moment.

Camille then let out a soft laugh. "I don't even know what I'm so upset about. I mean, I was the one avoiding you last week, right?" Camille gave him a small, teasing grin. Still no answer.

"Are we...okay...Logan? Are we still friends?" Camille asked with vulnerable eyes, as if she was afraid of his answer.

Just when Camille thought she wasn't going to get yet another answer from him, he spoke.

"Of course we are," Logan said nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Camille's eyes squinted slightly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, you've been acting like I'm the Bloody Ghost of Christmas Past over the weekend..."

"Bloody Ghost?" Logan interrupted with an amused smirk.

Camille ignored the comment and continued. "Anyways...ever since our..._moment_ last Friday, I got the feeling that...that I did something to hurt you. Was I coming on too strong?" she asked innocently.

Logan looked down at his feet._ She's so cute. She doesn't even know._

"You didn't do anything wrong, Camille. I've just been a little...confused," he said, lifting his head back up to meet her dark irises.

"Me too," Camille says softly. "Listen, Logan. Why don't you come over later? We can talk everything out," she suggested.

_Say no, Logan. Say no..._

"Please, Logan? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Plus, I'll make you your favorite brownies," she pleaded sweetly, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

Before he could stop himself, the word slipped through his mouth.

"Sure," he replied.

Camille beamed. "Great! So...I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"Mmhm," he replied with a smile and a nod as she brushed past him to her own apartment. As soon as Camille's door was closed, Carlos, Kendall and James appeared from behind him.

"Looks like someone's got a hot date," James says, clapping his hand on Logan's shoulder as Kendall and Carlos snickered.

Logan rolled his eyes slightly as Kendall pushed their door open. "It's not a date. We're just gonna spend some time together...as _friends,_" he said, tossing his backpack onto the floor.

"So, is that why you ran out of class so fast? So you could make plans with your_ friend_?" Carlos teased, flopping onto the orange couch.

Logan sighed. "Whatever. I have to go get ready for..." he cut himself off before he could get ahead of himself, but it was too late.

"Ready for what, Logie?" Kendall asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For my...shower!" Logan exclaimed with a chuckle. "You know me, always gotta be clean." He let out a nervous laugh as he sprinted down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.

He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He tried to make himself comfortable, in hopes of taking a quick nap before he headed over to Camille's. Too bad he couldn't keep his eyes closed without thinking about the girl who had been occupying his mind all weekend. He knew agreeing to go to her apartment was a bad idea. What could they possibly talk about? He wasn't ready to hear: "I know we've had a long history, but I think it's best if we move on." They had been back and forth for so long, but they never actually confronted their feelings for each other. It seemed like they were more than friends, but they weren't exactly a couple either, and Logan didn't know if he was happy or disappointed about that.

Logan squinted his eyes, reviewing the events of the past week. He and Camille hadn't really discussed why they had been so physically intimite with each other lately. Apparently, they didn't need to. All they wanted to say was conveyed through kissing or touching. Always. Most times it could be conveyed through just a simple look in their eyes. Logan was frustrated with himself. He knew Camille wouldn't wait around for him to stop being indecisive forever, so why was he so afraid that he would get hurt if they were to actually be together? Besides the occasional slaps, Camille could never hurt anyone...not on purpose. If anything, she cheered people up. She was extremely loyal and sweet to the people she cared about. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Logan back tracked that thought for the third time that week. A small voice in the back of his head that told him he knew he loved Camille, he was just afraid to come to terms with it.

_Did he love her?_

All the times he and Camille had kissed, he asked himself that same question. Logan thought long and hard about this until he came to a logical conclusion, and when he did, a wave of relief washed over him

He wasn't in love with her. He just lusted for her...a lot.

_Why can't it be both?_

Logan's head shot up at that thought and quickly tried to make that thought disappear. It would only end up confusing things.

He layed back down on his bed and closed his eyes, momentarily content.

_Lust. It was just lust._

* * *

><p>Lucy was trying out a few different sounds on her guitar before <em>he<em> showed up. People always wondered why Lucy seemed a little bitter around him, but it wasn't because she hated him. She was upset with herself for allowing herself to have "feelings" for someone as immature an egotistical as James was. This was exactly how she had gotten betrayed the first time. She'd fallen for the hot guy next door. She knew he was a player. She knew better than to fall for someone that everyone around her said was bad news, but when he made her feel like she was the only one he had eyes for, she cracked. He just made her feel so..._special_, and important. Soon, all of that changed. He had cheated on her with the beach blonde slut in their third period, and she was anything but classy. Lucy cried for a few days, but then figured that if those were the type of girls he was into, and if he would jeopardize his relationship with her just so he could "get laid," then he wasn't good enough for her anyways.

So Lucy decided to put all of her energy into her music. She excelled in following her dreams and became more confident, more determined, more sure of herself. She convinced herself that being in a relationship only slowed her down and made her lose focus. Maybe...when she was at a stable place in her career, she could think about it, just not right now. She had enough trouble trusting people as it was.

These were the reasons why Lucy was standing at the door with her arms crossed in a defensive stance, eyeing James down with such an expression that James couldn't tell if it was of curiosity or annoyance.

"Hey Luce," James greeted, waving to her with the hand that wasn't behind his back.

Lucy frowned. "Luce? Really?" she asked with a small laugh and raised eyebrow, one of the many looks of Lucy Stone.

James wanted to slap himself. _"Note to self. Lucy doesn't like to be called by nicknames."_

"So...what's that behind your back?" Lucy asked, gesturing her head towards James left arm.

James' eyes perked up, as if he'd just remembered why he was there in the first place. Lucy almost thought his fidgety behavior was adorable. Emphasis on the almost.

"Oh! Um...these are for you," James said, finally pulling his hand from behind his back. It was a bouquet. Of candy.

Before she could even think about stopping it, a smile spread across her face. She reached her hand out, rummaging around the bouquet. Twizzlers, RedHots, Nerds, and those long, gummy, blue sour and sweet things with little crystals covered over them that she never remembered the name of.

"I hope I got all the right things. Camille practically wrote me a whole grocery list," James said with a smile, admiring the bright grin on Lucy's face as she skimmed through the bouquet once more.

Lucy took the bouquet from his hands. "It's perfect. But...why?" she asked.

"Well you're allergic to flowers and you don't like chocolate, so...I found a loophole." He shrugged.

Lucy looked at him for a good few moments. What he did was so..._thoughtful._

"So...does this mean that you hate me a little less?" James asked her, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes," came her response.

James' face mirrored shock for a split second before he quickly masked it with a small smile.

"Good." He turned around to go back to his apartment, and when he was halfway down the hall, he heard Lucy's voice once again.

"Hey James?" she asked.

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said genuinely before walking back into her apartment, a small smile still painted onto her face.

James continued down the hallway, victorious.

A smile. He had gotten Lucy to smile.

* * *

><p>"So you're here kinda early," Camille says with a giggle as Logan followed her into the kitchen. "I've barely even started on the brownies yet."<p>

Logan shrugged. "Maybe I could help you," he suggested. "I've been wanting to know your secret for a while now."

"You really want to?" she asked.

Logan grinned. "Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

Camille grinned back. "Right." She turned back to the counter. "So, the first thing we have to do is crush the graham crackers to make the crust that you always love to pick off of the brownies," she said playfully, picking up a plastic bag filled with a few graham crackers occupying it. She grabbed a small mallet from across the counter, and Logan watched as she began beating the large Ziploc bag the best she could, attempting to crush the contents inside of it. He didn't even realize he was laughing until Camille fixed her eyes on him.

"What's so funny, Logan?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well...it's just...you're not...doing it...hard enough..." he said quietly, his eyes moving around to various parts of her kitchen.

Camille blinked a couple of times before responding. "Well you eat the brownies either way so I must be doing smething right," she countered. She was obviously getting a little offended.

"It's not that...well...I'm just saying it would get done faster if you put a little more..." he stopped himself before he said anything else stupid. "Here...let me help you." He rolled up his sleeves and walked behind Camille, slipping his hands around her waist and onto the counter.

"Now, put your hands on the mallet where they were before please?" he asked sweetly, watching as Camille's eyes softened when she placed her hands back on the mallet again.

Logan then placed his hands on top of hers, noticing her tense up a bit under his warmth.

"Like this." Logan moved his hands in a circular motion while still pressing the mallet to the bag, guiding Camille with him as they started to move around every inch of the plastic. Camille wanted to protest and act like how close they were was making her uncomfortable, but for some reason, her mouth didn't work at that moment. She was sure that Logan was going to suddenly pull away from her again and flee from her apartment, making her feel like an idiot for thinking that for one second Logan would actually talk to her instead of avoiding her.

"You okay, Cam?" Logan asked, moving his hands away from hers, a concerned look on his face.

Camille looked down to see that all of the graham crackers were crushed up finely. _When did..._

"Yeah, I'm okay." She looked up to smile at Logan before reaching over for a small bowl that was with everything else perfectly lined up onto the counter.

"Now we just..." she poured the crushed graham crackers into the bowl. "...Pour the melted butter over it...and...mix it together..." She spoke as she completed these tasks.

"Camille, why not just use a food processor?" Logan asked as Camille blended the two ingredients together.

Camille smirked, spreading the mixture on the bottom of a silver pan. "For one, it would take forever to clean, but most importantly...it's no fun." She smiled up at him.

Logan marveled at her smile. He liked the place they were in right now. Maybe they could be friends after all.

After mixing the brownie batter together and pouring it into the pan, Logan immediately reached for the chocolate covered spoon before sticking it into his mouth.

Camille gasped. "Logan!"

Logan continued moving the spoon around his mouth, taunting Camille with his eyes. When he finished, he walked over to her, grinning when he saw her pouted lips.

"I know you aren't mad at me," he said, poking her in the side. She didn't budge. "Come on, Cam. You know how much I can't resist your brownies...even in batter form," he said with soft brown eyes.

Camille couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. He was just too adorable.

After Camille's laughter had died down, Logan noticed Camille staring at his lips. She moved forward, and Logan thought that she was going to kiss him. And if she was, in that moment, he was going to let her.

She placed a single finger in the corner of his mouth, wiping a small remaint of the brownie batter from his face before popping her finger into her mouth without a care in the world before turning back to the counter.

_Well, it was close enough. _

Logan stood there, completely baffled. Sometimes Camille didn't know just how seductive she could be. As she sauntered around the kitchen, her hips swaying gracefully in a way that Logan had never noticed before, Logan's mind slipped into a fantasy that he was too mesmerized to stop.

_It was like they were in this parallel universe. Same spot, same time...only the mood was different. There was a heat bubbling throughout Logan's body that he wouldn't be able to keep in for too long. Logan was still watching Camille from behind, his eyes fixed on her curvy figure as she cleaned the kitchen. Before he knew it, his legs were moving toward her. He felt the heat rise in mere seconds when he firmly grasped Camille's left hand in his, whipping her around quickly as her hair swept across her face perfectly. Her eyes were doe-like and confused, and Logan found it undeniably attractive._

_He dove in for a kiss, his hands slowly moving from Camille's neck to her hips as he felt her kissing back. He pulled her closer so that she was flush against him as their kiss intensified. It was th__eir tongues tangling, her right leg hitched around his waist, and his hands roaming along the silky skin of of her back._

_Camille pulled her face away from his with much difficulty and regret, her breathing ragged. "Lo..." her words were lost in her throat and replaced with a whine when she felt Logan softly sucking on her pulse point. Logan loved that sound, and had planned on hearing it again when they were inturrpted by a certain ringtone..._

"Lucy?" Camille asked as she pressed her phone to her ear, bringing Logan back to reality.

Camille laughed. "Yes, it was his idea to get you the bouquet of candy. I just wrote the list," she explained with a smile.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. Camille was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi my amazing friends and readers! I really wanted this chapter up on Sunday, but this week has been so hectic and stressful for me, not to mention how many times I changed this chapter. I wrote the beginning of it three different ways...but I just wasn't feeling it, you know? So I came up with this, and I hope you like it. Like I said in the first chapter, I'm not too sure how "physical" Logan and Camille will get in this story, so bear with me on my little make out scenes I write. I'm working on it(:**

**-I have a lot of fun writing this story and I love hearing what you have to say, so thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I love you guys(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Camille and Logan were seated next to each other on Camille's soft, fuzzy couch in the living room of her quaint apartment. They were far enough away from each other...in case they entered dangerous territory...but at the same time, they were close enough so that the distance between them wouldn't be questionable. Their eyes were glued to the television in front of them, occasionally sneaking quick glances in the other's direction.

Again, there was a different mood in the room. Before, they had been playful, happy and flirty. Now, as they waited for the brownies they had just made together finish baking, they were extremely distant from each other. Now that they knew their feelings would be confessed to one another, they were afraid of what might come of it. After all, they'd never actually _talked _to each other...at least about the aspects of their relationship, and after their sudden physical interactions, it made everything seem more difficult.

Logan cleared his throat. "So...um...how's Lucy?" he asked, finally allowing his eyes to look fully in Camille's direction.

Camille jolted in slight surprise. This was the first time Logan had engaged in conversation with her ever since she suggested that they watched TV ten minutes before, and in between that time, he had gotten three glasses of water, and went to the restroom a handful of times. It was almost as if he wanted any kind of an excuse to be away from her as possible, and that hurt her a little. The one thing she had learned in the past ten minutes was that it didn't exactly feel _good_ hanging out with someone who didn't even want to be around you.

"Hm, I don't know Logan. Why don't you go and ask her? You obviously don't want to be here," she replied lowly, looking down at her hands.

If it wasn't for Logan absentmindedly watching Camille's every move, waiting nervously for her response, he probably wouldn't have heard what she had just said. But he did. He wasn't sure if she had meant for him to hear that or not. Either way, Logan couldn't help but feel like he was hurting her. He had noticed little changes in Camille's personality for the past week or so. She'd cried the week before. Actually broke down in front of him and _cried_. Not too long ago she had been on the verge of tears, and now she looked so small next to him. To make matters even worse...it was all his fault.

"Cami..."

"You know if you didn't want to come, why didn't you just say so?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes met his.

_Right, Camille. Because it would have been SO easy to say no to you while you were practically begging me with your big brown eyes and pouty lips..._

Logan stopped himself before his thoughts could take over him and ran a hand through his hair. "I...I'm sorry," he finally said, wishing he had something better to say to her.

"It's just...I scared myself last week, and I didn't know the best way to deal with how I felt. I thought that if I just stayed away from you for a while, then I would feel better, but I didn't mean to hurt you in the process," Logan apologized with caring eyes.

Even though the slight glare was still there, Camille's eyes softened.

"And _do you_ feel better?" she asked expectantly.

He shook his head with a slight chuckle. "No. No not at all."

"You could have just talked to me about it. I scared myself, too. I guess...I just got so caught up in my emotions that I didn't know how to deal with it all," Camille admitted. "And when I came over to your apartment that night...it was either going to be so that I could tell you that I wanted to be with you...or so that I could tell you that I was tired of your crap and wanted to break off...whatever it was that was going on between us."

Logan swallowed. "And which one was it?" he asked.

"See that's the problem. I _don't_ know which one it was," she said, looking slightly frustrated. "I just wish that we could be in the same room without running away from each other or kissing each other every chance we get. I wish...I wish we could just be friends. Real friends. Not the version of friends that you and I have created over the past few weeks or so. We've gotten really close lately, and I don't want to mess up what we have because we couldn't have any self control," Camille finished, a couple of tears beginning to prick through the corners of her eyes. Tears. Tears that made Logan think that Camille wasn't telling him something.

"Is...is that really what you want?" Logan asked. He wasn't entirely sure if he agreed with what Camille had just told him. He was completely and utterly conflicted.

Camille bit the side of her lip, something that Logan had noted as something she did when she was nervous. He adored that about her.

"I-y-yes," she stuttered out. "You're going on a world tour soon...and...and my movie starts production in a few weeks...and I just don't think it would be a good idea to have things so complicated between us right now."

Logan slowly felt his heart sink lower and lower by the second. She had said exactly what he was afraid she would say. She didn't want him. She wanted to be friends. She wanted to move on.

"You're right," Logan says. He put on a small smile. "Maybe...maybe we should try and be friends for a while."

Camille's tears finally rolled down her delicate cheeks as she scooted closer to Logan so that she could engulf him into a warm embrace. Logan sighed and squeezed back, burying his nose into her silky curls. This hug felt...different. Something about it made him never want to let go of her. It almost felt like they were...breaking up.

Logan felt Camille pull away from their embrace slightly and looked down to meet her eyes. He wanted to ask her why she was crying. He wanted to make her feel better. And as she looked up at him with those tear stained cheeks, he slowly felt himself wanting to kiss her.

As if she was reading his mind, warning flashed across Camille's eyes. It was a settle action, but it was enough for Logan to understand that she was serious about wanting to be friends. She had meant what she said.

"So...what do we do now?" Logan asked when they finally pulled away.

Camille glanced over at the clock and grinned. "The brownies should be just about done. Let's start there."

* * *

><p>"How was your date Logan?" Carlos asked as his taller friend sat down in between him and Kendall on their couch.<p>

Logan simply shrugged.

Kendall frowned. "Hey what's wrong, buddy? You always look like the happiest man alive after you visit Camille," he said.

"Did you bring the brownies?" Carlos asked eagerly, cringing under the annoyed look Kendall sent in his direction.

Logan reached for the plastic bag next to him and tossed it to Carlos, who immediately tore into the package. Once his mouth was full of food, he turned his attention to Logan.

"So what's going on?"

Logan hesitated. He didn't know how he could explain this to them without it sounding like it didn't make any sense.

"Camille says that she wants to be friends," he finally told them.

Kendall cocked his head to the side. "Weren't you guys already friends?" he asked.

"I don't know," Logan said thoughtfully, staring into space. "Apparently we weren't, as far as Camille is concerned. The more I think about it, the more I start to realize that maybe she's right. We were in this confusing in between thing for so long that we never really took the time to even_ try_ being friends."

"If you agree with her, then why are you so down about it?" Carlos asked.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure why."

"Well you have to have _some_ kind of idea of how you feel, otherwise you wouldn't have walked in here looking like someone kicked your puppy," Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "Guys, I'm just not ready to talk about this right now, okay? I'm fine. Camille and I just had a nice _friendly_ talk over a _friendly_ batch of brownies...and you know what? I had a really good time," Logan said, the tone of his voice sounding as if he was trying to convince himself of something.

Kendall put his hands in the air. "If you're okay with settling for a 'good time' instead of going after what you_ really_ want, I can't stop you," he says, Carlos nodding his head in agreement.

"You don't think Camille and I can be friends?" Logan asked.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter, as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world...which it kind of was.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Okay, dumb question...Where's James?" he asked, looking around the apartment.

"In his room grinning like an idiot," Kendall replied after his laughter had subsided. "Oh, and Kelly called. We have been invited to a Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party tomorrow night," he added.

"Sweet," Logan said with a smile. It would be nice to just go out and have fun for a change. Maybe it would get his mind off of..._things_.

Kendall stood up from his spot on the couch and stretched. "Come on, we have to get to dance rehearsal soon, and getting James out of his 'lovey dovey' state of mind is going to take enough time as it is," he said.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other. "He's right," they agreed before following Kendall down the hall to James' room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you guys. I'm really sorry that I took so long to update this. I was dying to, believe me. Anywho, I've gotten to be really doubtful about this story for some reason...this chapter in particular. It just seems...worse than my other three. Either that, or I'm just having one of those doubty author days... This story just seems like my best work and I've been feeling really self conscious about it.**

**But regardless of any of that, I really appreciate all of the amazing reviews you guys keeping giving me. They help me out more than you know. **

**-There will be more of Logan's conflicting thoughts in the next chapter. I have a lot of fun writing him(:**

**-Oh, and can we all just take a moment to appreciate how AMAZING Big Time Rush is doing on their tour? I've watched a few videos... and they're just awesome. I wish I could see them live, though...**

**-Okay, I'm rambling, and for some reason all of my authors notes get ridiculously long...but I just love talking to you all. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have you missed me? No? Okay...**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to one of the most amazing writers on fanfiction, happygirl57. I cannot tell you enough how great of a friend you are to me. You listen to my rants, and completely understand where I'm coming from when I tell you something that I think is confusing or weird. You're so kind, and you're more of an amazing author than you know. You really changed my life and I don't know what I'd do without you(: Happy belated birthday, Harita. I love you so much(:**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, why are you looking at me like that?" Camille asked the raven haired girl on the couch in front of her, placing her hands on her hips. Ever since both girls had gotten invited to the Teen Vogue Hollywood Party, Lucy insisted that they went together. Camille had come over to Lucy's small apartment for approval of her outfit.<p>

Lucy squinted her eyes in slight distaste. "It's just...is_ that_ what you're really wearing?" she asked, looking Camille up and down for the third time that night.

Camille chuckled a little. "I think that your style and my style totally different, Lucy."

Lucy stood up from the couch. "It's a cute dress...but this is your first Hollywood party. Don't you wanna make a statement to people? Make people want to know who you are?" Her eyes suddenly brightened in realization, and a smirk spread across her features. "Are you wearing this because-"

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you, I liked this dress before Logan and I even started dating," Camille interrupted, smoothing out the blue material of her knee length dress. "...And if I look a little under dressed, I'll just put on some sparkly jewelry, or borrow one of your leather jackets or something."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and walked across the room to one of her black dressers...rummaging around in it until she found what she was looking for. "Well, Ms. Roberts. If Logan liked you in _that_ dress...then he'll _love_ you in this dress." She pulled a dark blue, slightly shimmery number out of her dresser and presented it to Camille with a grin on her face.

Camille's eyes widened. There was no denying that the short dress was beautiful. She admired it for a few seconds before shaking her head, waving Lucy off with one of her hands.

"For the last time, this has nothing to do with Logan," Camille said with slight annoyance in her eyes. She twiddled her fingers around one another and gave her a sad smile. "And anyways...I could never pull that off."

Lucy held the dress to Camille's small frame and examined her for a second and shrugged. "Of course you can. This color is stunning on you. Plus, you have a cute little petite figure," she complimented teasingly, eliciting a giggle from Camille, though she was still unconvinced.

"Thanks...but that dress is...sexy," she said, fixing her eyes on the dress once more. "Nothing about me exactly screams sexy," she reasoned.

"Camille, I've seen Agent Mila Stark in action. I'm pretty sure you can pull off sexy."

"Lucy-"

"I've seen your closet, Cam," Lucy began, "you've worn genie outfits, princess dresses, cheer leader uniforms...why are you so afraid of this dress?" she asked.

Camille sighed. "I...I'm nervous," she admitted. "What if I go out there and all of a sudden, I'm in one of those magazines as one of the worst dressed of the night..."

"Do you trust me?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Camille answered.

"Then you should know that I would never let you go out to a party wearing something that wouldn't look good on you," she said. "It's okay to take risks you know." Lucy said in a teasing, sing songy tone as she waved the dress in front of Camille's eyes.

Camille ran a hand through her freshly curled hair and took a deep breath. "Okay." She nodded with a small grin on her face, taking the dress from Lucy's hands.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is insane," Carlos whispered excitedly to Logan, slightly bouncing and shifting from side to side as he flashed the cameras his signature bright smile. Logan looked over to him and nodded in agreement before he shoved his hands into his pockets and gave a small smirk, slightly uncomfortable under all of the flashing lights and loud buzz of conversation around the red carpet that he and his best friends were walking on. He looked to his left and chuckled as James and Kendall made silly, dramatic poses for the cameras. Logan was glad that they were having a good time, and eventually, he loosened up, vibing off of their energy.<p>

After leaving the red carpet, the four boys split up into twos. Kendall and Carlos went inside to explore the snack area, while James made Logan wait outside with him until Lucy arrived.

Logan groaned. "James, why do I have stand out here with you? Can I please just go inside?" he asked.

"Because, Logan," James began, "I'm going to try and woo Lucy tonight, and she always seems to be in a less pissed off mood if you, Kendall or Carlos are around," he explained.

"Maybe if you'd stop acting so desperate and tell her how you _really_ felt, you wouldn't have this problem," Logan says with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he pulled out his phone, playing a random game.

"What's got you in such a snappy mood?" James asked, looking over to Logan in surprise.

Logan swallowed and turned around. "Nothing," he said lowly.

James frowned. "Hey, buddy. You know you can always tell me if something's...Whoa," he cut himself off when his eyes landed on something in front of him.

"What are you waiting for? Go drool over her," Logan said, assuming James had just spotted Lucy. He put his phone back into his pocket. "Can I go now? I'm pretty sure you can talk to a girl without-"

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan's shoulders and spun him around so that he could see what he had been looking at. Logan gasped slightly at what he saw.

_She_ was here. Wearing_ that_ dress.

Logan resisted the urge to run inside as she walked over to him and James with a quite happy demeanor, waving to them lightly.

He felt his heart pound longingly in his chest as she got closer. There was an ache there. A passion. A passion that he was afraid of.

"Hey James. Hi Logan," Camille greeted with a dulcet smile. She looked so_ breathtaking_. The dress was strapless sparkly, but it wasn't overwhelming. It landed mid-thigh and the black, lacey leggings complimented it perfectly. Her make-up was flawless, and the curls atop her head were wild and perfect, just the way Logan liked them.

"H-Hey," Logan managed to get out. _Something friendly, something friendly, something friendly..._

"You look...cute," he told her finally. Though the word didn't even come close to describing the way she looked, Logan figured that words like _stunning, gorgeous, and absolutely perfect,_ would send them right back into the dangerous territory they were in before. One word could change everything for them.

Camille gave him a funny look but laughed. "Thank you. You look very_ cute_, too," she replied with a grin.

Logan let a relieved smile spread across his lips. "Thanks," he said, feelings his cheeks heating up slightly as he scratched the back of his neck. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Camille made him nervous. She made his heart pound. She made him blush.

"Well as much as I_ love_ standing here watching you guys flirt, Camille, have you seen Lucy?" James asked, looking at the curly haired brunette.

Camille blinked and tore her eyes away from Logan. "She just went inside," she replied, pointing toward the door to his right.

James nodded, smoothing out his red button-up shirt and running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Camille. You look very _cute_ tonight," he said with a wink before making a beeline for the door.

"How've you been?" Logan asked softly.

Camille shifted on her feet and shrugged. "I've been okay. My dad just got back last night so we've been trying to spend some time together since then," she said.

"Oh, well that's good," Logan says with raised eyebrows, nodding his head.

"Yeah...listen, I'm gonna go try and find some of my cast mates...but maybe we could meet up later?" Camille suggested.

Logan nodded. "Of course."

Camille gave him a small wave before jogging slightly to the door, her curls bouncing in the process.

Logan waited a few seconds before going inside himself.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know when it happened, but as he settled into a secluded area of the upbeat building with a Coke in his hand, he found himself not being able to take his eyes off of Camille. He watched her every move. The way her lips moved when she mingled and mixed with other people, the way her hair whipped and twirled as she moved, and the way her body lilted from side to side when she occasionally went to the dance floor. A part of Logan was screaming, telling himself that he should stop admiring Camille from afar and just go and talk to her. They <em>were<em> friends...right?

Another part of Logan thought that he and Camille's newfound_ friendship_ was too...forced. It became more and more awkward the more they tried.

But staring at her like this...admiring her beauty and thinking things he knew a _friend_ wouldn't...it felt more natural. Logan was in a trance, his mind and body were filled with passion, and his heart ached with longing. Though this time, he didn't run away from his swirling emotions...he embraced them. It bittersweet, in a way.

...And he_ liked_ it.

Logan bit his lip and forced his eyes away from his cynosure. He took a sip from his drink, the fizzy liquid instantly calming his to a certain degree. The tiny bit of clarity that he'd found didn't help his situation at all. In fact, it made him even_ more_ afraid. He couldn't go back to that place again. Embracing his desire meant doing something uncharacteristic. It meant scaring himself, and in the process hurting Camille. When he was in _this_ state of mind specifically, it made it harder to think about anything else other than satisfying the painfully exhilarating passion that overwhelmed his body during that time.

"Uh...Logan?"

Logan snapped his head up at the familiar voice. It was Kendall. And he was looking down at him with one of his facial expressions that told you he was worried about your sanity. He had one thick eyebrow raised, and although his eyes displayed confusion, his lips were shaped into a concerned pout.

"Oh hey buddy," Logan greeted. "What's up?"

Kendall sat down next to his friend and sighed. "Logan...I don't know how you're gonna respond to this...but why have you been sitting here stalking Camille for the past five minutes?"

Logan took another gulp of his drink to hide his embarrassment before shifting into a string of high pitched chuckles. "I wasn't...I wasn't _stalking_ her...I was-"

"Checking her out?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Kendall, I was_ not_-"

"Hey guys," a sweet, bubbly voice greeted. Camille's voice.

Logan closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath before turning his body around to fully face her. She still looked stunning, and she was still wearing _that_ dress. They were in a relatively dark room, but the small lights reflecting off of her metallic-like dress made it easy for Logan to see her face clearly. Here she was again, tempting him. Sometimes Logan swore that Camille did this on purpose. It felt like she was testing his patience, just to see how long it would take before he went completely outside of himself again.

"Oh_ hi_, Camille. Me and Logan were just talking-"

Logan suddenly hopped up from his seat, cutting off any embarrassing words that might have came from Kendall's mouth.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna head to the restroom. I drank a lot of Coke and it's really starting to catch up with me." He placed his glass onto the table next to him and stalked off, though not without a bit of guilt. He shook it off as he found himself weaved deeper into the club scenery the party was sporting as he searched for the restroom. Logan had no clue where the restroom is, nor did he need to go to it. He just needed to get away for a while. He needed to save himself from...himself.

Logan was suddenly halted by a tug on the sleeve of his shirt as someone tried to get his attention. He turned around to meet the eyes of Camille for the third time that night. Her face held an expression that he couldn't read. She pulled him over to a more quiet area of the room before she spoke.

Camille bit the side of her lip. "Logan...you're doing it again." She said the words so quietly that Logan could just barely hear what she was saying.

Logan knitted his eyebrows together. "Doing what?" he asked.

Camille looked down at her shoes. "Treating me like...like you'd _die_ if you were around me for more than five seconds," she says, flickering her eyes up to meet his for a split second.

"Cami, I told you I had to go-"

"Logan, don't even _try_ that lie with me again." Camille finally lifted her face up to look into his eyes. Her voice was strained. She was hurt.

Logan watched as Camille blinked back tears. "Why?" she asked after a few moments. "I-I don't understand, Logan. Explain to me. What did I do? What did I do to make you start...avoiding me...and...and_ lying_ to me? I know we've had our problems but...you're my best friend. You were the one person that I thought I could tell everything to, the one person that I could be myself around without feeling like I was annoying them. You were always there for me, Logan. What happened? I...I just need to know. Am I bothering you? Did I-"

"No, no," Logan said gently, hesitating before placing a hand on her shoulder. Camille flinched away, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"You see? That's what I mean, Logan. You don't even want to touch me!" she exclaimed.

"No! Camille...Listen to me-"

"Then **_what_ **is it, Logan?"

Logan was at a loss for words. He wanted to give her an answer. She deserved that much. The more he tried to think of something to say to her, the more impatient Camille got.

"You know what? Forget it." Camille said before sniffling and hastily wiping away her tears. She couldn't let him do this to her again. She didn't want him to have that kind of power over her. "I'll...I'll see you around." She looked back up into Logan's eyes again, as if she was hoping that Logan would say something,_ anything_ to change her mind.

Logan could do nothing but stare at her with guilt, afraid of saying or doing anything that would make her angry.

Camille shook her head and brushed past him, not even bothering to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Lucy was bored.<p>

She had no one to talk to, sleazy guys kept hitting on her, and she couldn't find Camille or any of the guys anywhere. Lucy sighed and settled onto a stool in one of the bars in the room, resting her chin on her fist. She looked over curiously at the mass of tiny glasses filled with a clear-like, bubbly liquid. She narrowed her eyes, and without a second thought, grabbed one of the glasses and poured the liquid down her throat. She had no idea what it was or why it was in front of her, but she liked it. It was sweet, but it had a bitterness to it that Lucy enjoyed. She was reaching for another glass when no one other than James slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted with a charming grin.

Even though James' kind words lightened her up a bit, Lucy rolled her eyes out of habit. She regretted her action soon after. James was just being sweet, after all.

But James didn't falter. He still kept a confident smile on his face as he talked to her.

"So did you like your candy bouquet?" he asked, gesturing a hand to Lucy.

Lucy finally looked straight into James' eyes. "Yes, I loved it. Thanks again," she said, giving him the slightest of a smile. That was good enough for James.

When Lucy had downed her next drink and was working on her next one, James looked on worriedly.

"Um...Lucy? How many of those have you had?" he asked, pointing to the tiny glass in her hand.

"A few." Lucy shrugged her shoulders slightly before knocking back another glass of 'who-knows-what.'

James looked at her worriedly. "Is there something on your mind? You seem a little sad," he said as he attempted to maneuver Lucy away from the bar by gently taking her hand in his, pulling her up from her seat.

"M'fine," Lucy slurred slightly, ripping her hand away from his as she plopped back down into her stool, content with the position she was in at that very moment. She quickly downed another drink and looked up into James' eyes. She paused and blinked a few times.

"You're...you're _really_ pretty," she said, looking at James in wonderment.

A smile tugged at the corners of James' lips. "Okay, that's the alcohol talking," he says, intercepting Lucy's next drink. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when Lucy began to poke at his face, giggling in the process. James had to smile at her gesture. As much as he was concerned for Lucy at that moment, he couldn't deny that her new found innocent demeanor attractive.

Just then, a crying Camille walked up to them, her eyes averting to Lucy.

"Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lucy, can you please drive me home? I really,_ really_ need to get out of here," she said, the sadness written all over her face.

Lucy turned her head to look at her upset friend. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she slurred, reaching out to wipe a tear from Camille's face.

Camille paused, her eyes widening in confusion as she took in Lucy's tipsy state. She looked at James.

"Is Lucy...drunk?" she asked quietly, not wanting Lucy to hear her words.

James sighed. "Looks like it," he says, watching Lucy play with the silver chain around her neck with admiration in his eyes. Camille rolled her eyes to herself.

"Well she can't stay here like this. She might do something she'll regret later," Camille says, looking at Lucy worriedly. "I think we should take her home."

James gave her a look. "Cami, she's totally-"

Camille looked at him sternly.

"Fine." James groaned. "How about we get her to stand up and tell Kendall, Carlos and Logan to meet us up front," he suggested.

Camille shook her head. "Are you crazy? We can't take her out to the front," she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"She's drunk, James. The paparazzi will be all over her. I think that's the last thing she would want," Camille explained.

James looked over at Lucy, who was playing with his hair happily and thought for a moment.

"Call the guys. I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If the ending seemed rushed, I apologize. I had so much trouble ending this chapter.**

**-Happy birthday again, Harita(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really apologize for not updating in so long. My summer's been a little difficult for me emotionally, but there was never a day that I didn't think about FF. (Yeah, that was corny :p) Seriously, though. Thank you to everyone who favorited and stayed by this story all these months, you guys really inspired me. I love you all(:**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what exactly is going on?" A confused Kendall asked as he dragged a unwiling Logan to the bar where the rest of the gang was.<p>

Everyone silently pointed to Lucy, who continued to run her fingers through James' hair happily. Kendall gave Camille a questioning look.

Camille hesitated. "Lucy is a little..._intoxicated_ right now," she said, cupping the left side of her face so that the clueless girl next to her wouldn't hear.

"SHE'S DRU-" Carlos' exclaimation was cut off by Logan clamping his hand over the shorter boy's mouth.

"You got her drunk?" Kendall asked quietly, fixing his eyes on James.

James rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Come on, you know me better than that. I'd never take advantage of Lucy in that way. She seemed bothered by something so I guess she let out all of her problems by drinking. I'm kind of...worried about her..."

James said the last sentence very quietly, though everyone heard it. Normally, they would take this opportunity to tease him, but taking care of Lucy was more important.

Kendall rubbed his temples. "How about James and I sneak Lucy out back. Then Carlos can drive the Big Time Rush Mobile around to get the three of us. Then Camille and Logan can take Lucy's car back to the Palm Woods," he stated. He then paused for a second. "Yeah, that plan seems smooth enough," he said, happy with his accomplishment.

Camille wanted to protest against the current situation she was in. She_ really_ wanted protest, but she didn't want to look like a whiny baby in front of everyone. She was stronger than that. Plus, there were more important things that needed to be dealt with at the moment. So she just slowly nodded her head in agreement, trying her best to wipe the annoyance from her face.

Kendall clasped his hands together. "Okay. Let's move."

* * *

><p>After taking the keys from Lucy's purse, Camille walked out of that party as fast as she could, with Logan on her trail. She just wanted to avoid any kind of conversation whatsoever and for this car ride to go by as quickly as possible.<p>

When she'd finally gotten to Lucy's car, Logan hesitantly said:

"Camille, why don't you let me drive?"

The curly haired brunette stopped what she was doing and looked at him for a long time before simply stating: "No."

Logan sighed. "Cami..."

"Don't you 'Cami' me, Logan," Camille exclaimed. "I know what you're thinking and I'm fine. Don't all of a sudden act like you care about me after you've been acting like I'm some kind of desease. Just because we're doing this together doesn't mean we have to talk. I don't want to talk to you, if that hasn't been made clear already..."

Logan reached over and took the keys from Camille's hands. "Either you talk to me, or you let me drive. It's obvious that you're mad and frustrated right now, and you have every right to be, but I don't think that you should drive while you're in this state of mind. I know you, Camille. You'll probably be stomping the gas petal, considering how distracted you are by you're emotions," he reasoned, making Camille's glare darken.

If Camille wasn't annoyed before, she was certainly annoyed now. Who does he think he is? Making the ultimatums and giving her a lecture about how he 'knows her' and how 'worried' he is.

But he was right. Logan was_ always_ right.

That jerk.

"Whatever." Camille groaned, walking around to the passenger's side of the door, sitting in her seat before crossing her arms and looking up at Logan expectantly.

"Well?"

Logan blinked. "Oh, right," he says, flustered as he joins Camille in the car, knowing that he most likely wouldn't be able to talk to her until she calmed down. If he tried to now, she wouldn't listen to anything that he had to say. but after tonight, he wasn't sure when Camille would cool down.

That girl could hold a grudge forever.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

"I'm positive, Kendall," James replied, holding a now sleeping Lucy in his arms. The plan Kendall devised had worked smoothly, everyone getting to the Palm Woods in one piece. After some consideration and getting Lucy's keys from Logan, who had already went to bed, James decided that he wanted to stay the night with Lucy at her place, seeing as he was still worried about her well-being.

"Well, what if she wakes up and doesn't remember what happened tonight? She'll wonder why you're in her apartment. She might even kill you," Carlos reasoned, not exactly fond of the idea either.

James shrugged. "I'll live."

Carlos and Kendall exchanged a few glances before shrugging their shoulders also. James seemed so confident in himself, it was kind of hard not to go along with what he said.

"Just don't try anything trippy on her," Kendall teased as he unlocked the door to 2J.

James rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, you guys."

Carlos and Kendall bid their friend goodnight before entering the apartment.

After carrying Lucy to her apartment and onto her couch, James realized just how tired he was. Rehearsals and recordings had been so physically and emotionally draining for he and his other three band mates these past few weeks. He let out a tired sigh before gently pulling off Lucy's heels, setting them on the floor before admiring how peaceful her face was when she slept. Oh, how he wished to snuggle up next to her and wrap his arms around her waist before letting sleep overcome him.

But he couldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted to.

So instead he slipped off his own shoes before taking the blanket off of the side of the couch and laying it over Lucy. He then slipped off his jacket, balling it up into a small pillow before laying his head on it and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for how awful and short this might be. I would have written more, but I figured that I would ease my way back into things first incase I'm rusty, which I kind of am. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll write more soon(:**


	7. Good News From Your Author

**9/21/13; A/N: Hi everyone...I'm not entirely sure if anyone's even reading this but I just wanted to let you guys know that I've recently gotten back into the swing of writing...so you should expect another chapter of "Love Is" within the next week or so. If anyone still wants me to continue, that is. Just let me know if you do, I'm working really hard to make it good for you guys. I didn't mean to abandon my time here and the people I've met on this site, and for that I'm truly sorry. I hope you'll forgive me...And I hope you'll forgive me for teasing you with this author's note in the form of a chapter.**

**Love always,**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is more of a warm-up/"easing myself back into it" kind of chapter, so it's gonna be pretty short...but sweet. (hopefully...) I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Lucy's lips twitched, a sigh emitting from them before her eyelids began to instinctively flutter open. The moment the light of the room hit her pupils, however, she was met with a sudden surge of pain that felt like it was piercing through her skull. Her eyes immediately snapped shut as she let out a tiny groan of pain.<p>

"...Lucy?" she heard a voice call from her left.

She groaned again, this time placing one of her hands over her eyes.

"Why are you yelling?"

The voice let out a chuckle. "If you weren't so hung over you would realize that I'm whispering."

"Well whisper softer, James," Lucy muttered.

_Wait.._.

"James..." she called, her eyes beginning to flutter open again.

"Hm?"

"Why are you in my apartment? Why am I hungover?" she inquired with half lidded, confused eyes. Lucy had turned to her side to face the person next to her, trying to focus on the blurry image that clouded her vision. She didn't sound upset. She didn't sound annoyed. Just curious.

James reached over to brush a strand of her red-streaked hair that had settled in front of her right eye behind her ear with gentle eyes. Lucy didn't even flinch. The atmosphere was oddly comfortable and she had no intention of ruining it. She didn't feel that urge to pull away and keep to herself like she normally would have, but she wanted to. This feeling was new to her and she wasn't sure what to do with it.

Or maybe she didn't have to do anything.

"Well," James started off. In a softer tone, Lucy noted. "We were at a party, you had a_ little_ too much to drink, so we all left early to bring you home before you started to make a fool of yourself," he explained. His response was a little laconic, but Lucy preferred it that way. "I...I brought you to your apartment to make sure that you were okay."

Lucy tilted her head a bit. "Did you stay here all night?"

James wet his lips. "I did."

"Why-

"I wanted to."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She could see him clearly now.

Between his nurturing actions and the way he was looking at her with those deep, hazel eyes, Lucy couldn't help but think that James' words had some kind of cryptic meaning. She looked away, but not without seeing the disappointment that began to fill James' features.

Lucy forced herself to sit up on the couch, trying to ignore the headache that was still very much present. She let out a sigh.

Noticing her discomfort, James began rummaging through the paper bag that sat beside him. He cleared his throat.

"I uh, went out a few minutes ago and bought you some tea...it should still be warm," he says, placing the thick paper cup onto the floor. "I also brought back some painkillers for you in case..._this_ happened." James handed Lucy the cup, his word referring to the headache she was suffering from.

She took the drink from him gratefully. After a few careful sips, she offered James a small smile.

"Thank you...for everything. I know you didn't have to do all of this...and I just want you to know that I appreciate that you've been so...nice to me lately," Lucy says softly, looking down at her cup.

"It's no problem. I did it because I-

"Wanted to?"

"Right."

"Why?"

James' eyes widened at question. "Isn't it obvious?"

Lucy didn't answer to this. Of course she knew, she just wanted some kind of confirmation before she went jumping to conclusions. Why? she wasn't so sure of that yet.

"Lucy...you know I like you, right? I mean, I know I haven't been the best at showing it in the past but I want to how you that I really do care about-"

"Don't," Lucy interjected. Okay, maybe she wasn't ready to hear this just yet. She hadn't meant for her tone to be so biting, but she couldn't let herself fall into the same trap again.

But James understood. He didn't press the issue. He knew she knew how he felt.

He shuffled to his feet and let his eyes wander around the room

"Ok, well...I'm gonna head back down to the crib. Do you need anything else?"

Lucy wasn't the kind of person to leave things unsaid. So yes, she _did _feel like she needed something else. She just wasn't sure if that "something else" would be good for her or not.

'Nonetheless, she shook off her fleeting thoughts and bid James good-bye with a: "Nope, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

But...he _wanted_ to. And Lucy couldn't help but wonder if_ she_ wanted him to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry this was so short, I didn't want to put too much pressure on myself by over thinking it so I just decided to post it. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless (: I've missed you!**

**-K**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We're nearing the end you guys :( I hope you guys like this chapter (: **

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the Palm Woods was long. Long and quiet.<p>

Logan and Camille both knew why, too. Of course, Logan understood that Camille had every right to be upset. It was completely childish immature. He didn't quite understand why he was acting this way. He'd thought that he and Camille trying to be friends would be a good thing, but as he snuck side glances to where the normally effervescent brunette now sat on the right side of him, he slowly began to realize that he didn't know _how_ to be friends with her. It might sound odd, but that's genuinely how he felt. Ever since he'd moved to California and met Camille, she'd only ever been interested in him romantically. She'd been as blunt about her feelings for him as anyone could be. There was no shyness, no acting like she didn't like him and hiding her feelings. They were never friends. After the whole "Social Gathering" incident, Logan found that he enjoyed spending time with Camille. Sure they'd hang out with their group of friends and occasionally flirt with each other, but they were never _friends_. Every word, every touch had and underlying meaning. They'd always had an understanding of the other's feelings.

Being friends with Camille felt...uncomfortable. Foreign. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't shake their obvious attraction and care for one another. I wasn't like they didn't want to, they just simply couldn't. Being in a relationship with Camille was like second nature to Logan. Holding her...kissing her...looking at her with adoration in his eyes without worrying about being questioned...felt right. Like that was the way things were always supposed to be.

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Logan turned and placed his hand over top of Camille's before she could make a quick getaway.

"Camille, wait."

"I don't want to talk to you-"

"Just give me five minutes, ok? Please? Listen to me for five minutes and then I'll leave you alone," he pleaded.

Camille let out a sigh, but visibly relaxed in her seat before not-so-subtly moving her hand from under his.

"Go on," she said said softly, her voice still laced with anger.

Logan gave himself a quick mental pep talk before looking into Camille's eyes.

"First of all, I'm sorry I've been acting like such an idiot by ignoring you and avoiding you...what would have been more appropriate was to just tell you my honest feelings...why I was avoiding you. But to be honest, I didn't know why I was behaving like I was." Logan bit his lip before continuing. "I was hurt after you kissed James, and I knew that I still had feelings for you but...I...I always seemed to give off this negative vibe when I was around you afterward. I felt really bad about that, since you always seemed to be trying so hard to build a friendship with me.

Camille looked down at her hands.

"But...I know why now, Camille," Logan continued.

She slowly lifted her head. Why did she suddenly feel afraid of what he was about to say to her? "Logan, you don't have to-"

"Just...just let me finish, ok? After all I've put you through, you deserve an explanation." He wet his lips. "Camille...I'm in love with you."

Logan watched her carefully, gauging her reaction. As he'd expected, she didn't look all too surprised. She knew how he felt about her, even if he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings verbally like she was.

He felt the corners of his lips twitch. "But you already knew that...right?"

"I...did."

Logan shifted in his seat. "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care for you...you…" Logan let out a frustrated sigh. "You just...make me happy. I...I don't really know how else to put it. The reason why I was always so distant was because...Camille, I just couldn't control my feelings for you whenever you were around. I'm always afraid I'm gonna mess up our "Let's try and be friends" agreement every time I'm around you because...it's just impossible for me to see you in any other way but...but romantically...as my girlfriend."

Camille gulped. For the first time in her life, she was struck speechless. Logan continued anyway.

He looked at her apologetically. "Listen, you may be able to fake it and be friends but I...I can't, Camille. "It's just gotten too hard for me."

Camille nodded in understanding. She was naive to think that their "friendship" wouldn't be ephemeral.

"Cami if you don't want me anymore just say it, but if there's even the slightest chance that you want to be with me, you have to tell me," Logan stated, trying not to let hope leak into his tone.

Camille looked away from him and twiddled her thumbs. She heard Logan ask her to please say something. She knew she had to, for she could sense that her lack of speech was making him nervous.

She thought it over. Of course her feelings for him had never went away...but after she and Logan had broken up, she was sent on an emotional roller coaster. Guilt for cheating on the one person she cared most about, insecurities, feeling unsure...everything that she'd never felt before, she was experiencing because of Logan. Even though she wanted to be with him more than anything, she was afraid of what that meant. Vulnerability...probably more foreign feelings and more emotional roller coasters if she and Logan got back together. It had been easier for her to act like she was friends with Logan, and let out the frustration of her love for him physically, without any emotions attached to it. But this arrangement was starting to put a strain on she and Logan's relationship.

"I love you too Logan. I'm just-"

"Afraid?" Logan finished for her.

Camille just simply nodded. He sighed.

"Well...I'm pretty freaked out about this whole thing too. I mean, after we broke up all I could think about was whether I was good enough for you, manly or as charismatic as James. I started to think that's what you wanted-"

"Never."

"I...I know that now, Camille. I was so stupid to even think that way. I'm afraid too...but I love you enough to try," he said, his eyes searching hers. "Please tell me that you feel the same way."

Camille's heart was racing. Of course she was scared, but she realized that she and Logan both could overcome that fear together.

Her hand reached over and clasped his softly, the small smile that spread across her features making Logan's heart swell with happiness.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was actually a lot easier to write than I thought it would be haha. The next chapter will probably be the last. See you soon (:**


End file.
